


Full Moon Food

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Bishop never had chocolate before, Fluff, Food, Gen, josh is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Out of complete randomness, Aidan found out vampires can taste human food when it's given or cooked by a werewolf when the full moon ends. Maybe it can be useful to establish a truce with the King of Boston. If they can manage to make Bishop taste what Josh cooks.





	Full Moon Food

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

“For the records, this is so not a good idea.” Josh said, raising the  cooking whisk in his hands.  
“It will work.”  
“I sincerely don’t know how it could.”  
“Just go back to the kitchen and finish whatever you are doing. What is it anyway?” Aidan asked eagerly.  
“I made a risotto, some lasagnas, a chili con carne, some fish in papillote with vegetables and a quiche.”

Sally and Aidan stared at him with a blank expression.

“I got nervous, okay? I didn’t know what he could like.” Josh defended himself.  
“And did you have time to make that awesome cake you made me last month, by any chance?” Aidan asked.

Josh looked a little shy.

“I’ll add the icing it in a minute.” He admitted.

Aidan thanked him and assured him it was a good idea for the tenth time in a hour. His mouth watered at the thought of the desert and he jumped and fisted his hand in the air when Josh went back to the kitchen and only Sally was left to see him. It made her laugh even if she was jealous to not be part of the feast.

The doorbell rang and they all tensed for a second. Aidan breathed to relax and pleaded the two other to do the same as he put a smile on his face and aimed for the door. He opened it and greeted his maker, inviting him in.

Bishop entered the house, a suspicious glare on his face. He was still wearing his police uniform. As he followed Aidan in the living room, he inspected around him, more mistrustful as the minutes passed. Aidan and the ghost had smiles on their faces too bright to be true. The werewolf was too nervous to exit the kitchen and welcomed him from afar.

Aidan tried to engage a pleasant conversation, as casual as he could. His maker scrutinized him without a word. 

“So, Bishop… Did you have a good day?”  
“I was home all day.” Sally nervously laughed. “Like most of the time. A real housewife, can you believe that?”  
“Why am I here?” The oldest vampire asked.  
“We thought, it could be nice if…”  
“Aidan, don’t make me lose my time. It’s rude.” Bishop warned in a growl.  
“A truce.” Aidan flinched. “We want to discuss a truce.”  
“Is that so?” Bishop smiled, seating on a couch. He laid his arm on the backrest and gestured Aidan to sit too on a armchair, like if he was the one owning the place.

At least, he was disposed to listen to them.

“You see, this situation can not go on like that. We can not watch above our shoulder and fear an attack of your… Men, every day. It’s exhausting. And as I already said, the hospital is my territory.”

Bishop tutted in disapproval and tilted his head to mark his point on that last statement.

“Recruitment and paper falsification here become to difficult to cover for Josh and I.”   
“We don’t need you to do that, Aidan. I never asked you for your help in that particular matter.”  
“But still, we have to do it and we can’t face your superiority in number…”  
“Precisely.” Bishop said. “So, what do you have to offer?”  
“It’s a little odd but we figured last month that Josh…”  
“Werewolves? Are you making alliances with dogs now, Aidan? You know they are not reliable.”  
“Hey!” Josh intervened stepping in the living room, a jar full of chocolate in hands and an apron still hanging on his hips. 

He quickly regretted his interruption and forgot what he wanted to say when Bishop slowly turned his iced glare on him.

“No it’s not about any alliance with anybody.” Aidan tried to explain. “We discovered something interesting. And we thought…” Aidan turned to his friends to gather some support, finding none in an immaterial ghost and a scared cook. “At least I thought… You could be interested.”  
“What could you possibly have found out so exceptional for my nest and I?”  
“I have to insist on the fact that it can’t concern your nest but only you.”  
“I’m leaving.” Bishop announced as he stood up.  
“Wait. Maybe the most effective way would be to show you.” Aidan tried to hold Bishop back from going away.  
“You are wasting my time, Aidan. And you know I don’t like it.”  
“Do something.” Josh pleaded seeing the blond man leave.

Aidan opened his arms in a sign of incapacity. What could he do? So, Josh probably made the most foolish act of his whole life. He positioned himself between a powerful and angry deadly creature and the door and shove a finger dipped in chocolate in his mouth. The vampire’s eyes turned black on instinct, impressive fangs appearing in a flash.

Knowing Josh was a werewolf, Bishop had the reflex to not bite him immediately but what really stopped him was a strange taste on his tongue. Something he never had before. A taste of sweetness and a flavour he never experienced before. In a flash, his anger let place to surprise. His black eyes turned to blue again as Josh stayed frozen, waiting for the snap and the pain to come.

In place of what, the vampire sucked on his finger.

“What is that?” A very confused Bishop asked.  
“It’s chocolate.” Aidan supplied, excited like a puppy. “It’s what we tried to tell you. Last month, we discovered, totally randomness, that I could taste the food Josh gave me.”  
“How is it possible?”  
“We don’t know but for a day and a night, after the full moon, when Josh stops to turn into a werewolf, I can taste all he feeds me.”  
“What? How? And why don’t we knew that before?”  
“Maybe because vampires make a sport of slaughtering werewolves?” Josh ironically proposed, before offering the jar of chocolate to protect himself from Bishop murderous glare.

Which the vampire accepted, in front of a surprised trio. Bishop swallowed a complete spatula of unctuous chocolate, making some of it rest on his chin.

“Do you like it?” Sally asked.  
“I don’t know.” Bishop answered, his mouth full. “But I never tasted chocolate before.”   
“How sad.” She commented.  
“Does it work with everything?” Bishop asked, his eyes full of hope.  
“It’s very new for us too but we haven’t found an exception yet.” Aidan answered with a hysteric laughter.  
“Come with me. I cooked some things if you want to try.” Josh invited the vampire to the kitchen.

He made him sit down at the table and started to fill a plate with all he could put his hand on. Bishop started to taste all he could with eagerness.

“It doesn’t feed us. It can’t replace blood, and it won’t calm the need for blood but it’s a unique experience, I can say. Food, I didn’t realize I missed it before.”

Bishop wasn’t listening, he was eating like he was starving. He even stood up and reached for the fridge, using Josh to grab whatever he found in it, to try the different tastes. 

“A real bulimic” Sally commented looking at the weird dance. 

The more Josh gave him things to eat, the more Bishop seemed to crave for it. But his face was so happy and the random tastes were so overwhelming for him, he just couldn't stop.

He had to eventually, after eating near everything the kitchen had to offer, his body reaching his limits. Bishop sprawled on the couch in the living room and hummed in happiness and contentment.

“I knew you would appreciate. I thought of you the first time I discovered I could actually taste food.” Aidan confessed.

His maker, smiled tenderly to him.

It became a regular thing. After every full moon, Bishop came to Aidan’s house and shared a meal with him, Sally and of course Josh. The cute werewolf quickly became one of Bishop most beloved person. Sally never missed a lunch either, even if she couldn’t eat, she loved to see the vampires reactions to food. Aidan developed a major sweet tooth and loved everything greasy. As for Bishop, he loved spicy food above all. Far from feeling used in this mater, Josh just loved to cook for them. They were enjoying all he could make so much, it fulfilled Josh’s old desires to be a cook.

In exchange of it, naturally, Aidan, Josh, Sally, their house and the hospital were declared off limit for any vampires in Boston by Bishop. He even went further to defend them from all potential threats, as important they all became to the King of Boston’s eyes. Bishop bonded with Sally, Josh and Aidan on that monthly rendez-vous. A real undying friendship that would never fade.

 


End file.
